birthdays
by purestaqua
Summary: flashback. its cheryls 16th birthday and rufus has a surpise for her.


Birthdays

By Pure Aqua

Teen Rufus Barma x Teen Shelly Reinsworth

Its Shelly's 16th birthday…and its gonna be one hell of a party.

" _Next week…its my birthday…you'll come right Ruf?" Shelly asked sweetly._

"_Of course Shelly…I cant guarantee I'll be on time but I'll show up." Rufus responded and looked at Shelly with a smile. She smiled back._

This all happened a week ago which means that it is Shelly's birthday today.

Her party started at two o'clock and continued until seven o'clock that evening. It was held out side in the court yard since it was a nice mid summer day and all the gardens in full bloom made it quite a beautiful sight. She was given a very large cake…rich people always seem to have either huge cakes that the whole party could never finish or tiny snack sized cakes. Hers was of course the first…it was her sixteenth birthday after all, so it would be quite a celebration. She received many lovely presents, pocket watches, fancy dress's and the like but not the one she had been hoping for…Rufus's presence.

The last guest had left and her parents had gone away to visit some friends in another far off city they hoped to return in two days which left Shelly all alone in the very large mansion for the next two days. At nine o'clock she had finally decided that Rufus wasn't coming and she changed into her nightgown. It was a pale yellow spaghetti strap gown that reached her ankles with lace trim at the top and bottom. She pulled out her ponytail and let her hair fall down to her shoulders. She had gotten a hair cut the day before and it was now noticeably shorter than before.

She lit a candle then walked over to her French doors. She opened them and stepped out onto the balcony to look out at the beautiful night skies. She put down her candle and it blew out within seconds it was a little windy that night but it wasn't the wind that blew it out.

"_Happy birthday Shelly"_ Rufus whispered in her ear.

Shelly jumped and nearly fell off the balcony.

"Ahh RUFUS!!" she screamed "D...don't do that to me!" she continued and breathed a sigh of relief.

"S…sorry Shelly I didn't think you'd react so… extremely" Rufus laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Shelly's face turned bright red. It wasn't the first time Rufus had kissed her but this time it just felt different. Their first kiss was seven years ago when she was nine…Shelly had been reading several books about princesses and they always kissed their prince and lived happily ever after. She her self wasn't a princess but she was pretty close so she decided to try it. Nothing actually happened but it was a cute memory for the both of them.

"W…well I'm just glad you showed up" she smiled "Even if you are seven hours late" She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, I did say that I may not make it in time," Rufus responded and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Tee hee Its alright ….I'm assuming you're the one who blew out my candle? I mean there is a breeze tonight but its not strong enough to blow out a candle." She let go of Rufus and grabbed her candle from the rail. She headed into her room and motioned for Rufus to follow.

"Yes I blew out the candle. How very observant of you to notice." he said and followed her, closing the French doors behind him.

Shelly flicked the light switch and the room was illuminated. The walls where painted lavender and everything else was white or cream. A huge mirror was attached to her dresser which was across from her bed. Her bed sheets where also lavender with little roses and tulips on them. The whole room was rather cute.

She turned and looked at Rufus who was now sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Wow, you're dressed awfully nice today!" she remarked and sat beside him.

Rufus was wearing a long black jacket with gold trim around the edges, his usual cravat, and black pants. As always he was wearing his heels. He had his hair pulled back and tied with a ribbon. Not his usual attire, but it looked good on him anyway.

"I thought I should dress up a little since I was going to a party." he simply stated and pulled a fan from one of his pockets. He flipped it open and held it in one of his delicately gloved hands then flicked it ever so softly, a few loose strands of hair moved in the slight breeze.

"but Ruf its not really a party if its just the two of us…" Shelly started but was cut off. Rufus flicked his fan shut and pressed his lips to hers before she could utter another word. Shelly clearly wasn't expecting this since she fell back onto the bed and a faint "mmmf" escaped her lips. Rufus collapsed on top of her as well.

Rufus pulled away and got off of Shelly. "Sorry about that…but your not supposed to react like that when your kissed" He chuckled.

Shelly didn't sit up she stayed where she was. " W…well then since your such an expert how am I supposed to react!" she spat with a hint of sarcasm and sat up again.

"Well you don't react like that unless you want to go farther…a normal reaction would be to turn your head a little and deepen the kiss."

"F…farther…" Shelly stuttered ."…Y…you mean …like SEX?" she squeaked.

"Yes, That's what I implied…but your not ready to go that far yet." he responded.

"How do you know I'm not ready for that yet?" she asked shyly.

"You cant even handle a simple kiss yet."

"BUT I CAN!! You just surprised me!" she shouted and pressed her lips to Rufus's. He was clearly expecting this out burst from her. He wasn't surprised in the least. Her arms slid around his neck and she tilted her head ever so slightly. One of his arms wrapped around her neck as well but the other was playing with her silky hair. His tongue licked at her lips and she let him in. Her eyes closed and she let out a little moan as Rufus's tongue explored her mouth. Shelly tightened her arms around him and pressed her body against his. She grabbed the ribbon tying his hair back and gently pulled it out

Rufus pulled away slightly and looked at Shelly. Her eyes now wide open and full of lust and her cheeks where a soft shade of pink. She looked up at him. "What?" she asked softly.

" You look beautiful," he replied and tugged her into a tight hug.

Her face turned to a darker shade of pink when Rufus said that. "Th…thank you!?" she squeaked out in response.

Rufus let her go and stood up. "I think that's enough for tonight." he said and walked away.

PT 2!~

He had almost made it to the doors when Shelly spoke up. "B…but I want more," she said in a voice sweeter than sugar.

He looked back at her with a soft smile on his face. " As you wish… it is your birthday after all." He went back and sat beside her again. " Just what does the lady want?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"Anything," she sighed and fell back onto the soft satin sheets.

"Oh?" Rufus smirked and pulled of his gloves, tossing them to the ground. He pulled up Shelly's nightgown so that it was just below her hips and gently ran his hands up her thighs. When his hands reached her hips he tugged down her pink lace panties and she kicked them to the ground. He ran a hand along the inside of her thigh and slid a finger in her vagina with the other.

She let out a little squeak at the unfamiliar feeling. It wasn't uncomfortable it actually felt good but she wasn't accustomed to it.

He swirled his finger around a bit before pulling it out he moved in closer and gently licked at the lips and ever so softly flicked her clitoris with this tongue. A shockwave of ecstasy shot through Shelly and her eyes closed tight as a moan escaped her soft lips. He licked at the wetness around her vagina once more before he pulled away.

She looked down at him still wanting more. But he knew that already. He unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it onto the slowly growing pile of shed clothes.. His cravat and shirt came off next and added to the pile. Shelly slipped out of her nightgown. She then crawled behind Rufus and wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss on his cheek and whispering _I love you!_ into his ear.

He kicked off his heels before turning around to face Shelly. She fell back dragging him with her. She smiled and traced little swirls on his chest then slid her hands down to unbutton his pants. Rufus gently bit down on one of her nipples and her breath hitched.

She looked up at him still wanting more. He pulled his pants off then crawled back on top of her.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.

He pushed inside her the warm wetness engulfing most of his length . A soft "_Mmm" _escaped Shelly's lips and her heart beat picked up speed. He pulled out and pushed in farther. She gasped.

He picks up speed and thrusts in harder.

"Ohhh3" cried Shelly as she bucks her hips to meet with Rufus thrusts her muscles tightening and releasing around him. Her arms wrapped around him dragging him closer to her. She pressed her soft lips to his and moaned softly as her orgasm reached its peak.

Rufus was silent except for a few soft _mmmm's _and_ his heavy breathing. Shelly relaxed her grip on Rufus as he came inside her. The warm liquid spread inside her. He pulled out panting and collapses beside her. _

_Shelly looks over at Rufus and smiled sweetly. Her soft hair was now messy and clinging so her cheeks and forehead Rufus looked much the same. She cuddled up next to him with her arms around his chest and drifted off to sleep. Rufus placed a hand of her head and ruffled her hair slightly before he too fell to sleep._

_Shelly would always consider that as her greatest birthday present ever. But she would never tell anyone about it. It was a secret that only the two of them would ever know about._


End file.
